Terra's return a story of a new beginning
by Grumbeard
Summary: Terra returns and Beastboys wish comes true. How will their life go from there? M for safety and future Lemons.
1. A blond returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans if I did I would revive the anime and give Terra back to Beastboy!

"Hey Hall can you give me the usual please." Beastboy said against the burly owner of the flower shop. Hal began packing a very nice and lavish bouquet of yellow flowers taking great care in making it nice and presentable.

"You weren't here last week BB, I thought you were a goner." Hal said concerned against Beastboy.

"The superhero business was calling again. I had to break out a lot of my fellow Titans but in the end we got the bad guy's as usual." A grin was on his face but Hall had known him for a while now and knew he was sad that he couldn't get his usual batch of flowers.

"Here you go kid one extra fancy bouquet."

Beastboy gave him a sincere smile. "Who would have thought that my flower man would be my barman."

"Anytime Beastboy, as long as you guy's are protecting this city I am able to fill it with flowers."

"See you next week Hall." Beastboy waved and left the store.

Hall waved as he left the store. 'That boy has lost so much and still has a good heart. I really hope his wish comes true. I really hope the world works that way.' He went back to the greenhouse at the back of his store attending his rare plants.

---------------------------------------------------

Beastboy was carefully holding the flowers in both hands while he was strolling down the road towards the cave. His normally cheery mood was in shambles. They had saved the earth from the brotherhood of evil and recruited many titans around the world with Robin as the supreme commander. Still all these things felt hollow today. 'It has already been one year.' He thought to himself. Terra had been a statue for all this time. His friends said he should look at the future, easy for them to say. Starfire and Robin were officially dating, Jinx and Cyborg were getting closer. Heck even Raven was beginning to spend time with a very nice guy she met at her poetry club. He was alone. He suddenly heard a couple of girls giggle behind him.

He turned around and saw extremely sexy girls of his own age giggle at him. "Hey Beast boy did you buy those flowers for me." The redhead leader of the group of girls said.

Normally BB would have relished this kind of attention but not today. "Sorry girls no fan service today." He turned around to walk away but his arm was caught by the redhead.

"Hey, whatever girl you got hooked up with I am sure she is not as sexy as me so just dump her." He could hear from the girl that she was a mean peace of work only interested in having status by having a superhero as her boyfriend. He shrugged her arm from his shoulder and looked at her with the most foul face he had ever put up and it downright scared the redhead.

"A bitch such as you could only hook up with a monster like Plasmus now if you would stop bugging me I have a grave to visit." He turned around and walked to the cave leaving the girls freighted and impressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

His last words were stinging him. 'Visit a grave.' Over time e had indeed begun to see it as such. There was still a glimmer of hope in him, there always was but it was becoming increasingly smaller. He stopped. He had not realised how long he had been walking but he was now standing in front of Terra. Terra, A Teen Titan, A True Fried. He wiped off the dust from the inscription that he had chosen himself. He took away the withered old flowers and placed the new ones in place. He looked up at the statues head and smiled.

"Hey Terra, sorry I couldn't come last week but we have been very busy." Of course he was met with silence.

"It has been one year now since you became a statue and…." He slumped onto his knees on the floor and cried his heart out.

"Terra, why won't you come back to me!? Why am I not allowed to hold you!? Why am I not allowed to kiss you." Tears were dropping from his cheek on the floor. He turned his head up to watch at the cavern sealing. He clasped his hands together as if he was praying.

"Holy mother of Africa it has been a long time I have prayed to you but pleas here me out. I have lived by your teachings of respecting live and protecting the planet in any way I can. There is only one thing I ask of you. Please give me back Terra, it is the only thing I wish for. Take my arm take my leg take everything you want…. just give me back my heart." He was still crying.

Of course she wouldn't listen to him like she didn't listen when his parents were washed away by a flood, like the death of his adoptive father. Maybe his live was meant to be this way. He would just have to live with it for the rest of his live. He would just have to forget he….

"Beastboy?" He heard an all to familiar whisper. He looked up and was met with a sight that made all the hardship and misery in his live worth it. There was Terra, alive and well the last peaces of rock falling of off her. She was still wearing the Slade uniform.

"T Te Terra?" His voice was just as weak as hers. He stood up and whipped his eyes. No she was still there. He walked over to her slowly trying to touch her she had the same idea. Slowly their hands moved towards each other. Moments later they touched and Beastboy felt the soft warm feeling he hadn't felt in a year. Instantly he flew at her embracing her like if he let go she would disappear again.

"You are back Terra! You are finally back." This time he didn't cry he just couldn't not anymore. He felt her also hug him tightly and she began to cry uncontrollably.

"Terra, why are you crying? Are you not happy to see me?"

"Yes! But, how could you ever want me back. How could you not hate me for what I did." She began crying even harder and buried her face in his chest. They had now both slumped onto the floor.

"Terra how could I ever hate you?" His voice was sincere and calm.

"I betrayed you and the others I almost killed you. I cant even live with myself so how could you with me."

There was not a moments hesitation in what he did. Gone was the shy Beastboy this was the real him he only showed to her. He pulled her chin up and let his lips make contact with her. It was not a very passionate one, but this first kiss they had he would cherish all his live. He slowly pulled away and looked in those beautiful watery blue eyes.

"This year that you were not with me has been the worst in my live Terra. You were always on me mind and I came visit you here ever week if possible. How could I not want to be with you? You made a mistake, a big mistake but we all do." He gave her a smile, not his trademark grin but a loving caring one.

"No more crying no more looking back Terra. I will be just you and me and…." Now he did have his trademark grin. "Well look at the plate behind you."

She slowly complied and looked to the plaque. Finally a smile crept on her face.

"Yes Terra you are still a Titan."

"I missed you BB, for the whole time I was in stone I had just one thing on my mind. Just you holding me like you do now." The tears had disappeared from her face to be replace by a blissful smile.

"I missed you to, the tower seemed so empty without you."

They just sat there for god knows how long just talking to each other while holding on. Beastboy talking about what happened in her absence, Terra talking about how much she missed him and how much she wanted to be in his arms.

"We should get to the tower, I bet the others want to see you to."

Her face became immediately concerned and sad. He sighed.

"Listen Terra all of them will certainly be glad to see you alive again. Robin will not full trust you probably and Raven, well you can probably guess how she will react."

"I am just afraid to face them. I am so ashamed of what I did."

"Hey I will be with you all the time everything will be all right. But first…" 'O great heck of a timing to become shy again Beastboy.' He was blushing.

"First we should get you some new clothes. I doubt you would want to walk around in that Slade peace of junk any longer." Now he was also rubbing the back of his head.

She gave him a little smirk. "My first time shopping with you BB."

His trademark grin was on his face. "It is never to late Terra. That's what I said then and that's what I say now. Lets go."

The stood up and began walking towards the exit. She had her arm around his and her head was resting on his shoulder. He was not blushing anymore. It just felt to good. For the first time in a year he was truly happy.

-------------------------------------------

The walked in the same position on the street. He saw some people recognise Terra and gave her scared looks. It made her feel really bad but it was quickly resolved with a slight squeeze of his hand. They found a shop called Cool Cat (Couldn't think of another one) and entered it. It was not long before Terra found some nice Kaki hotpants and a black sleeved bellyshirt. She got into one of the changing booths and Beastboy patiently waiting outside. His mischievous side was almost taking over. 'How about a little peek?' Beastboy mentally slapped himself. 'Hell no, you are not going to ruin it with her again.'

"Eh..Beastboy?" Terra asked from the changing booth. "Could you help me?" she was blushing a bright shade of pink and Beastboy followed suite.

"Su sure terra. What's t the problem?" He was stuttering uncomfterble.

"I cant get this breastplate off can you see if there is a release at the back?"

"Okay." He suddenly felt more relaxed. He began searching for some kind of release mechanism at the back. He soon found it.

"Ah here it is Terra." He pulled but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it is stuck." He pulled a couple of times but it didn't release. Finally it gave away a bit. "Okay I almost got it."

With one last pull it came of and slumped to the floor. Beastboy looked at the mirror in front of them. "There Terra, that thing won't be bothering yo……."

His lower jaw almost made contact with the floor. He a front row seat to the amazing sight of Terra's firm round breasts. He kept staring for god knows how long. He could see Terra becoming incredibly red but she did not move an inch. Beast boy was snapped out of his stare by this and almost instantly turned around. His face felt like he had fallen in Lava.

"I I I am sorry Terra I didn't meant to do that." He was not yelling for a change but he was panicking from the inside. 'How could I screw op this soon with her? Now she thinks I took advantage of her. Damn it!'

His thoughts came to an abrupt end when he felt two slender arms wrap around his belly her face in his shoulder and two warm round objects in his back. He was now shocked more then anything. He slowly turned in her arms making sure to look at her face instead of her cleavage. It was to no avail as she released him and took a step back giving him another view of her upper body. She was blushing and avoiding his gaze. Her right hand was clenching her left arm. It was silent for a moment.

"Don't you like how I look BB? I know I am not as blessed as Starfire or Rav.." she sounded sadly.

Beastboy was wildly shaking his arms around. "No, No it is nothing like that! It…just…. wasn't my intention of doing that." He tried to avert his gaze from her beautiful upper body but he just couldn't.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Terra this…..just 'enforces' it a bit." He was blushing madly.

She finally looked up at him and smiled, there was still a small shade of pink visible. "Thanks Beastboy. Could you… pleas get out of the booth now?"

"Su sure." He slowly turned around and walked out of the booth. He sat on one of the chairs and gave a sigh of relieve. The image of her breasts was flowing through his mind. 'Wow, she was indeed beautiful to bad he couldn't touch the…' He slapped himself for real. 'Don't even think about it BB this is Terra you are thinking about the girl you love. But what if this is part of the whole deal?' He would have to think a lot about that but not now. Terra walked out of the booth. She looked like the Terra he always knew just without gloves, glass and utility belt. Her blush was almost completely gone now.

She made a 360 degree turn on the spot. "So how is it?"

Beastboy grinned. "It looks like the Terra I have always know. As beautiful as ever."

"Thanks BB." She walked over to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He just blushed slightly as he noticed she had no bra on.

"I would like to go home Beastboy." She said with a little hesitation.

"Yea, you are going home." He stood up from the chair and took her hand. After he finished buying the clothes they walked outside. Beastboy suddenly had a really good idea. He released her hand and took a step back. She looked at him confused.

"How about this noble steed give you a ride." He quickly turned into a green Pegasus and bend down so she could mount him.

She giggled. "Of course I will."

Terra walked mounted him and he slowly stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck lying her head against his manes. Who would have thought horses could blush? With a few good flaps of his wings they were airborne.

Beastboy had only one thing on his mind. 'Taking his lovely Earth goddess home.'


	2. Fallout

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans if I did I would revive the anime and give Terra back to Beastboy!

The flight to the tower was wonderful. BB always liked flying it made him feel fully in contact with the planet. The only time when he felt it even more when he was running down the plains of Africa. His feelings were amplified by the blond who had her eyes closed and was hugging him. It felt so good to have her in that position. This had been such a good day in the end, but still he was afraid. What would the Titans say or to put it differently what would Robin and Raven say? He knew Raven still resented her but it was ultimately robin who would decide. He would have to pull out all his reasoning to make this work. For now he was just enjoying the warm feeling in his heart.

They both stood in front of the tower entrance. Terra was extremely nervous and frightened. Only Beastboys reassuring hand stopped her from running away.

"Terra we need to do this I want you back home with us."

"But I am afraid Beastboy what if they turn me away they really must hate my guts."

"You know that is the normal state of mind for Raven, she hates my guts to." He tried his humour on her. It seemed to work.

"I am glad you haven't changed BB." She smiled at him.

"Alright lets do this." Beastboy pushed open the door with one hand while keeping a tight grip on Terra. The door slid open slightly and they entered. The conmen room hadn't changed at all. Cyborg was playing a videogame on the big screen. Also on the cough was Raven reading a book and Starfire and Robin were making out in the kitchen.

Terra looked at Star and Robin. She bend her head over to Beastboys while watching the couple. "When did that happen?" she whispered.

BB smiled. "About a week ago but the liked each other for a lot longer." He whispered back.

"Lets do this." Beastboy took in a big breath. "Guy's I would like you to meet someone."

"Who did you bring with you on this glorious day friend Beastb…." Star stopped in mid sentence as she broke contact with Robin.

"FRIEND TERRA!" Starfire ran over to her and almost killed her in an embrace.

*chough* *chough* "It is good to see you to Starfire."

"My Rock and Rollin girl how have you been?" Starfire let go and Terra gave him a hug.

"It is good to see you Cy, I see you have upgraded a little." giving him a slight punch in the stomach.

"How did you get out?" Robin said directly and gruff.

"I am not sure. It is like I had been in a dream for a year but suddenly woke up with my stone shell falling off. And there was Beastboy." She smiled at him and he immediately took her hand.

"Terra." The unemotional voice of Raven came from the back. Everyone stared at her. There was no way of knowing how she would react to Terra returning. A wildly shaking finger pointed at her.

"You have got some guts returning here after what you did." Her voice was angry and shaking. A light bulb popped in the kitchen.

Terra's face drooped down clearly sad by the way Raven spoke to her. "I….made a mistake, a big mistake."

"You mean trying to kill us even Beastboy." Robin interjected coldly.

Terra became even more gloomy to the point where she couldn't say anything. Luckily Beastboy was there for her. "Look guy's she is really sorry for what she did, it is Slade we are talking about here. You of all should know that Robin."

"That may be true but I did it to protect my friends, she did it for her selfish ends." Robin was now glaring daggers at Beastboy clearly annoyed that he defended Terra.

Beastboy looked down to the ground. "You are not going to let her return, are you Robin." His voice was barely a whisper.

Robin shook his head. "Sorry Beastboy Raven just hates her and I don't trust her so it is a no go."

Beastboy looked at Cyborg and Starfire. "Do you guys have anything to say against this?"

They were both silent and looked down at the ground clearly ashamed of their action. He figured Starfire would ultimately chose Robins side since she was his girlfriend and Cyborg probably wanted to stay on a good footing with Raven. He looked around to Terra. She was crying and sobbing. He walked over to her and took her in his arms. "I made a promise Terra. I am never going to leave you again."

He could feel her nod in his arms. He turned back to Raven and Robin.

"I would have never though it would come to this Robin but it has." He got out a letter from his pocket.

"I got this letter from a friend in Africa it reads….

Dear Friend Beastboy.

My capital city has had big problems with super villains of all kinds making it unsafe. I am at a loss of what to do. The Justice league is not fast enough and your leader Robin has rejected my plead to set up a Teen Titans branch. I plead to you in my hour of need not just as a friend but as a fellow African.

Your good friend Kinsala Shelia Emperor of Abyssinia ."

He looked up to the rest of the titans and saw the shock in their faces. "Normally I would have said no but this… has made me think."

"NO Beastboy you cant do this not for me!" Terra screamed at him clearly realising what he was saying.

He turned back to her and took her hands in his. "I can and I will because I love you like no one else in this world. But this is not my choice Terra. "He turned back to Robin who was clearly weighing his options and was deciding if BB was bluffing or not.

"What will it be Robin?" he said coldly.

Robin shook his head. "I can't Beastboy. I cant put the safety of our team at risk."

"Very well." Beastboy walked with one hand holding Terra's hand to the kitchen table. He pulled out his communicator and put it on the table.

"If that is your decision Robin then I hereby quit the Teen Titans." He could see a shock pass through the other Titans bit they didn't have the guts to say anything. He looked at Terra. She was clearly confused and didn't know what to think. He smiled at her.

"Come Terra lets get our stuff ." She nodded and they walked out of the common room leaving a very shocked group of Titans. There was a silence for a moment.

"How could this have happened?" Starfire finally said. She looked at robin not angry but really sad. "How could it have come to this?"

Robin walked over to her and comforted her. "Beastboy made a choice, and I made a choice we must respect that."

"The question is was it the right choice." Cyborg said without specifying who he meant but Robin knew it was directed at him.

"You did the right thing Robin raven said. And I suppose in a way Beastboy did what he thought was the right thing."

After half an hour Beastboy and Terra got back from their rooms with a few bags and suitcases. As they walked to the door they were stopped by Starfire and Cyborg.

"Beastboy are your really sure you want to do this?" Cyborg said with clear sadness in his voice.

Beastboy looked at Terra for a moment and he smiled at her. "Yea Cy I am sorry it has to end like this."

He walked over to the Tin man and gave him a hug. "I am going to miss you big guy keep in touch." He then walked over to Starfire and gave her a hug as well. "Hey star I don't like Robin at the moment but please don't stop with what you have because of this."

She sobbed a little. "I will friend Beastboy just come and visit us often."

He could see from the corned of his eye that Cyborg whispered something in Terra's ear. She nodded and gave him a hug back. Beastboy smiled inwardly. At least Cyborg an Starfire had forgiven her.

Starfire flew over to Terra and gave her a normal none bone crushing hug. "I am sorry you cant stay friend Terra."

"I would love to have stay with you and Cyborg Starfire. But that is impossible now."

Beastboy put his hand on Terra's shoulder. "Come Terra lets go." He lowered his hand and took her hand in his. A smile appeared on her face. At least I have Beastboy/Terra they both thought. With that they waved after their friend as they got off the island on a rock on to a new beginning.


	3. Coming together

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans if I did I would revive the anime and give Terra back to Beastboy!

The 2 lovers had walked over to the park to just let the situation sink in. Beastboy had used his mobile phone to call his friend that he wanted to help him. And after telling about his fallout with Robin he was more then happy to pick them up at the airport with his private jet.

"We should get 2 rooms for th…." But Beastboy was interrupted.

"One."

He looked at a blushing Terra beside him. "I don't want to be alone Beastboy."

He began to blush as well at the though of sleeping in the same room as Terra but another side of him wanted to. "Okay, if you want to."

She smiled at him and hugged him. "I wouldn't want to be in any other place then with you."

Beastboy felt like he had just won a million bucks. The girl he loved and loved him back wanted to be nowhere else then with him. He returned the embrace and they just stood there relishing in each others warmth. Time went by as they just stood there silently.

"Come lets get a room tomorrow you are going to see Africa." He smiled at her. The memories he had of Africa when he was travelling with his parents came back to him and now he would be able to share them with his girlfriend. It was not long before they reached a Hotel close to the airport. It was not very high key but there was a restaurant so they could at least get something to eat. Beastboy walked over to the clerk behind the desk.

"Hi, I would like a two person room for one night." He asked the clerk.

She looked at him and then her eyes grew a bit wider. "Hey you are Beastboy aren't you?"

Beastboy sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for this at the moment. "Yea I am."

"Is that your girlfriend?" Beastboy blushed a little but terra had gotten back a bit of her spirit. She just wrapped her arms around his right arm and smiled at the Clerk.

"Yes I am Terra is the name." The clerk just smiled.

She walked over to the rack behind the counter and took one of the key's. "Here you go number 19. Should I put it on the Titans city account?"

Beastboy shook his head. "I will pay it."

After paying Beastboy and Terra dropped their baggage off at their room and got back down to the restaurant for something to eat. Terra got a nice steak much to the chagrin of Beastboy and he got some vegetarian pasta.

Beastboy was quiet during the meal and it worried Terra. "Are you having second thoughts about this?"

He snapped out of his daydreaming and shook his head wildly. "No of course not I have no regrets of what I did both for you and me. It is just… hard. I lived with them for years, not hearing them anymore is strange."

He moved his hand over the table and took her hand. "I think you are going to love Abyssinia."

"What is it like?"

"Well there are a lot of mountains in that area but also some wide open plains with many animals. It is not as rich as the USA but people are content with what they have. Addis Abeba is really a cool place with people from all across Africa." He was getting excited telling about Africa and Terra seemed to love it.

"You really like Africa don't you Beastboy?" She said while supporting her head with her two hands and looking dreamily at him.

"I love the feeling of being close to nature. I seem to miss that here. " He now saw that she was looking dreamily at him.

"You like what you see?" He had his usual goofy smile on his face.

"Yes you." It was in a sweet kind of way but strangely seductive.

"Come on lets get some sleep." She nodded at him and they left for their room hand in hand. The room was nothing special. It was clean it had a small bathroom a queen-size bed a small TV and a closet.

"I am going to take a shower." She said.

"Yea after a year without one I would feel the same way." Beastboy smirked.

He heard a giggle from the bathroom. "Still the Beastboy I know."

It put another smile on his face. It had been a long time since anyone had laughed about his jokes and it felt good. He got out of his clothes until he was only in his shorts. It was normal for him since he always slept in his shorts. He got under the covers and flipped on the TV. He could hear the shower was on in the bathroom. It was the first time today he had time to think. Everything happened so fast. First he got Terra back, then he saw her… boobs. Then the fallout with Robin and Raven and now he was here in a hotel close to the airport and tomorrow he would go to Africa with Terra.

He heard the water stop and turned the TV off. Moments later Terra walked back into the room with a towel around her waist. She slowly walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down on it. She pulled away the towel and I could see she was still not wearing a bra. He blushed like a madman but he could not say anything. She got under the covers but not enough to hide her breasts. Beastboy mentally slapped himself for staring at her breasts…..again. She was blushing madly but then she looked at him with those blue azure eyes and all those uncomfterble feelings just fell off him. That soon changed….

Warning Lemon Alert!

"D Do you want me?" With that Terra pulled the covers off and revealed herself in her full glory. Her slender body was for him to see. He got a clear view of her private parts and the small tuft of blond hair above it.

"I..I." Surprisingly he calmed down at this moment but he still had a good blush on his face. "Why now Terra?" He was taken back by the seriousness in his voice.

She was now also blushing madly. "Because I want you to know that I love you and to make you feel how much I love it that you in the end chose for me."

"But you don't have to offer your body to…"She was now hanging over him and a finger pressed against his lips.

"I want this. That is if you will have me." Her voice was soft and incredibly vulnerable. She lowered all her guards and all her restraints just for him. Beastboy felt a sense of pride fill him. Here was the girl of his dreams prepared to fully give herself to him. He felt the most privileged man in the whole universe.

He gave her the most loving smile he had ever give. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I love you, how could I say no?"

With that he wrapped his arms around the slender waist of his girl and began kissing her passionately. Terra immediately returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Beastboy opened his mouth a little bit to allow Terra access into his mouth. She happily complied and invaded his mouth with her small and delicate tong. Small moans escaped their mouths but their passion soon ended as their need for air became apparent. They were both out of breath but the longing for more was apparent in their eyes. Beastboy slowly turned her over so that he was on top. He just had to marvel at her amazing thin body for a moment making her blush again. To his surprise he was not embarrassed in the least but he was actually quite aroused by her.

"Don't be embarrassed I just cant help but look at you." He said softly. She nodded at him her blush just slightly subsiding.

He slowly moved his right hand over her left breast and squeezed it gently. A soft whimpering moan escaped Terra's lips as she closed her eyes. Beastboy bend over to give her right breast some attention as well. He curled his tong around her now erect nipple. Terra moaned softly eyes closed clearly enjoying the attention Beastboy was giving her.

"I want you now." She said in between he moans. Beastboy nodded and pulled off his shorts revealing his now fully erect 8 inch penis. Terra stared at his large member and began blushing wildly again. He bend over and gave her a peck on her lips.

"I read it hurts the first time for a girl, just tell met to stop if I hurt you." His voice was sweet and concerned. Terra simply nodded and spread her legs as wide as possible. He put his member at the entrance of her opening and slowly began moving inside. He could see that Terra was feeling awkward she gasped when Beastboy reached her barrier. With a thrust he broke it and Terra gasped in pain clenching the sheets of the bed. A few tears were falling down her cheek. Beastboy quickly placed his lips on hers to soften her pain. He waited for a while until her pain had ebbed away then he began thrusting into her slowly at first but picking up speed.

"Beastboy." Terra called his name through her moans of pleasure as he was picking up speed. A strange sensation was building up in her stomach. Soon the pressure released and Terra was met with a great feeling. Moments later Beastboy came to and he slumped next to her and pulled the covers over them. He caressed her cheek.

"I love you Terra."

She snuggled onto his chest and sighed content. "I love you to."


	4. The offer

8:20. The soft rays of morning light pierced the hotel room with yellow light. Beastboy was not paying attention to it. His eyes were fixated on the blond goddess who was still sleeping on his chest. Her soft breathing and content smile made Beastboys heart glow. 'God she is beautiful, I must be the luckiest guy in the world.' He thought. He gently moved a rouge strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her on her forehead. Her smile widened as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered.

"Morning, and you don't look bad yourself." She said while pocking in his abs.

He just had to put up his goofy grin. "How are you feeling?"

She snuggled a bit closer. "A bit sore but rested."

"Lets get dressed.. Kinsala is probably already waiting for us." Before he could get up he was met with a quick kiss from Terra.

"I love you."

Beastboy smiled. "I love you to."

After showering and dressing the two lovers packed up and flew towards the airport. It wasn't long until Beastboy found a plane with the Imperial Abyssinian emblem. It was a small silver jet with the engines on the tail. In front of the entrance stood two Africans a man and a woman. Then man was long and thin with a small beard. The woman was slightly smaller with a great physique and long black hair. They both wore some form of traditional clothing. ( If you want to know how it looks search for Heilese Lassi.)

"Sara, Kinsala!" Beastboy ran towards the pair who bend down to his level and hugged him.

"It is good to see you Beastboy." Kinsala said in a friendly tone.

"We missed you." Sara said hugging him tightly.

Beastboy slowly released them and took Terra's hand. "Sara, Kinsala I would like you to meet my girlfriend Terra."

"Hi." She said sweetly while waving her free hand.

"Hello Terra it is nice to finally meet you, Beastboy has told us so much about you." Sara said.

"Did he now." Terra said with a smirk. Beastboy found the floor suddenly quite interesting.

"Come, we have a long way to go." Kinsala said and motioned them into the plain. The interior was very cosy with nice African rugs some couches and a television. Kinsala and Beastboy walked into the cockpit.

"What are they going to do?" Terra asked Sara.

"My husband likes to fly so he will be our pilot today." She looked at Terra and smiled. "It must be nice to have the power of flight."

"It really is great especially when I fly beside Beastboy." She was staring a bit dreamily.

"I am happy he finally found someone who likes him."

Terra shook her head. "It is not only that Sara. He stood by me when I had nobody even when I betrayed him he still wanted to be with me. I.. I love him. I am the reason he is here at the moment."

"My husband told me what happened. You should not feel guilty but actually glad that he chose you over the command of his team leader. That is the Beastboy I know."

"How did you meet Beastboy?"

Sara sighed, not out of annoyance but something else. "His parents were very close friends of ours. Beastboys father was even my husbands best man. After they died in a flood we took Beastboy in. But he wanted to become a superhero so he left us." Sara looked down.

"But now he is back. He will do everything for the ones he cares about. I know." Terra said strongly.

"Yes I am glad he is."

Beastboy entered the cabin again. He walked over to Terra and kissed her on her cheek. It made Sara smile.

"Okay ladies we are going to take off so buckle up."

Within 20 minutes they were in the air and Sara and relieved her husband from the controls. The three were sitting on the couches in the cabin. Terra sat close to Beastboy and Kinsala sat opposite to them. After some reminiscing and small talk Kinsala took a map from a suitcase.

"Beastboy do you know why I sent that letter to you?"

Beastboy nodded. "Yea, you want me and Terra to kick some serious butt in Addis Abeba." He said with his goofy grin.

Kinsala couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes but that is only part of it. Africa is not really on the priority list of the superheroes in the world. Addis Abeba has been plagued by super villains. The League tries to help but they are spread thin and can often not assist. That's why I am asking you to set up a Team of superheroes to defend my capital."

Beastboy was stunned. He could hardly place himself in the role of Robin. Even after his quite successful operation against the Brotherhood of Evil he wasn't sure he had what it took to be a leader. "I don't know Kinsala this really is big.

"Beastboy you have the best qualification for this. You have quite some experience as a Superhero and your first command saved all of the Teen Titans."

"I..I.." He was interrupted when the soft hand of terra was placed on his shoulder.

"I know you can do it. I am sure you will make a goofy but great team leader. Besides it is a chance for us both to start all over again."

Beastboy was pondering this. This could indeed be a fresh start he had at times really hated Robins secrecy and other decisions. He was going to make sure that this time they would not suffer under those things. Beastboy smirked.

"I think I have a few friends who would like to join. You got yourself a team leader Kinsala."

After a hug and a kiss from Terra and some Champaign from Kinsala it was settled. A new superhero group had just seen the light of day.


End file.
